


【鸡兔同笼】相性五十问

by skiskimoon, Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiskimoon/pseuds/skiskimoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 面基搞事！





	【鸡兔同笼】相性五十问

**Author's Note:**

> 面基搞事！

1.请问你是攻方还是受方？  
鸡：攻。  
兔：大多数时候是受。但还是有攻的时候啦。

2.为什么如此决定？  
鸡：实力。  
兔：我只是让着他。

3.对现在的状况满意吗  
鸡：嗯。  
兔：……（低头不语）

4.初次H的地点是？  
鸡：曼努的房间里。  
兔：我只是去找贝尼……

5.当时的感想是？  
鸡：挺好。  
兔：嗯。

6.当时对方的样子如何呢？  
鸡：红的。  
兔：做完之后他……大喊了一声。  
鸡：进球庆祝，你懂得。

7.初夜的早上你的第一句话是？  
鸡：“早上好。”  
兔：“好个头，凭什么我是受。”

8.每星期H的次数是？  
鸡：教练建议我们一周一次……  
兔：等一下！Jogi知道了？？？？？

9.你觉得理想的情况下，每星期几次最好？  
鸡：在保持竞技水平的情况下越多越好。  
兔：想做就做。

10.那是怎么样的H？  
鸡：多样且可持续的。  
兔：我开心就好。

11.自己最敏感的部位是？  
鸡：后颈……吧。  
兔：我不说！为什么要问我！（脸红）

12.对方最敏感的部位是？  
鸡：你让我说吗？……算了说了又怎样，全身都很敏感。  
兔：后颈。

13.如果用一句话形容H时的对方是。  
鸡：他学会了法国人的热情。  
兔：他脸板得像教练。

14.坦白的说，你喜欢H吗？  
鸡：……喜欢。  
兔：当然。

15.一般情况下H的场所是？  
鸡：卧室。  
兔：机场卫生间的隔间。  
鸡：（小声哔哔）我真的……不怎么喜欢，细菌太多了。

16.你想尝试的场所是？  
鸡：领奖台。  
兔：就……都试一遍好啦。

17.冲澡是在H之前还是H之后。  
鸡：都。  
兔：有时候洗着洗着也……

18.H时两人有什么约定吗？  
鸡：他不许叫别人的名字。  
兔：我喊停的时候他要停。

19.你与恋人以外的人发生过性行为吗  
鸡：没。  
兔：……有。你知道的……我离他太远了……

20.对于如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体这种想法，你是赞同还是反对呢？  
鸡：反对。  
兔：……我的朋友们应该都赞同。

21.如果对方被暴徒强奸了你会怎么做？  
鸡：连环杀人犯是要判重刑的呀！  
兔：我想采访一下是哪位好汉，不过应该活不到我采访他吧。

22.你会在H前觉得不好意思还是之后？  
鸡：为什么会不好意思？  
兔：有什么可不好意思的？

23.如果好朋友对你说我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请……并要求H，你会？  
鸡：耐心地开导他，直到他不需要了为止。  
兔：真兄弟就要两肋插刀。

24.你觉得自己擅长H吗？  
鸡：学无止境。  
兔：……你还是不要再学了。

25.那么对方呢？  
鸡：就像他的朋友们说的那样好。  
兔：我的朋友们里最好的一个。

26.在H时你希望对方说的话是？  
鸡：“继续……”  
兔：“今天你在上面。”

27.你比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
鸡：都喜欢。  
兔：笑一笑嘛。

28.你觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
鸡：尽量不要吧。  
兔：做就做咯。

29.对SM有兴趣吗？  
鸡：我还没有研究过。  
兔：看跟谁吧。

30.如果对方不再索求你的身体了，你会？  
鸡：这不可能的。  
兔：下一位。

31.您对强奸怎么看？  
鸡：我需要查阅相关法律。  
兔：这也是一种别样的情趣嘛。

32.H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
鸡：我不想停他非喊停。  
兔：做攻的时候有点少。

33.在迄今为止的H中最令你觉得兴奋/焦虑的场所是？  
鸡：巴黎的更衣室。  
兔：沙尔克的南看台。

34.曾经有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
鸡：这不是日常吗？  
兔：我没有。

35.那时攻方的表情？  
鸡：我有什么表情？  
兔：你没表情……不！我怎么知道我又没干过这事！

36.攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
鸡：我一般是一个理智的人。  
兔：……所以不一般的时候就会有。

37.当时受方的反应是？  
鸡：我觉得他还挺享受的。  
兔：享受个屁。

38.对你来说，“作为H对象”的理想是？  
鸡：独占他。  
兔：开放型。

39.现在的对方符合你的理想吗？  
鸡：……不符合又能怎么办呢。  
兔：他看得挺开的。

40.在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
鸡：训练器械不算道具吧……  
兔：你别说了喂！！！

41.你的第一次发生在什么时候？  
鸡：我不太想答这个问题。  
兔：17岁。

42.那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
鸡：我也不太想答这个问题。  
兔：不是，是内田君。

43.你最喜欢被吻到哪里呢？  
鸡：喉结。  
兔：……耳朵。

44.你最喜欢亲吻对方哪里呢？  
鸡：耳垂。  
兔：那必须是……头顶啊！

45.H时最能取悦对方的是？  
鸡：让他攻。  
兔：我上去——然后自己动。

46.H时你会想些什么呢？  
鸡：从人体构造的角度来讲这个姿势真的没问题吗……  
兔：他比普雷斯科温柔多了。

47.一晚H的次数是？  
鸡：我一次不知道相当于他几次。  
兔：这要看跟谁吧。

48.H的时候衣服是你自己脱还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
鸡：不一定，看需求。  
兔：真男人不用别人脱衣服。

49.对你而言H是？  
鸡：一个字母……？  
兔：日常需求。

50.最后请对恋人说一句话吧。  
鸡：今晚你是我的。  
兔：那要看你的能耐了。

由于现场过于少儿不宜，我们的直播到此结束！


End file.
